metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Portable Ops weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. Unless stated otherwise, all weapons can be used with CQC. For most weapons, accuracy increases and sway decreases with higher grade of the chosen character. Pistols * MK22 - A tranquilizer gun based on the S&W Model 39 pistol using 9mm tranquilizer ammunition. It's fitted with a suppressor. This is the first weapon the player acquires in the game. The ideal gun for tranquilizing enemies for recruitment or neutralization. Can be procured at the Ravine after receiving a spy report. * M1911A1 - A .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol, it holds seven rounds. Female officers only use this weapon and some certain male soldiers and officers. Can be procured at the Communications base via a Spy Report. * Single Action Army (SAA) - A six-shot revolver using .45 LC rounds, its rounds ricochet when fired at surfaces. Cannot be used with CQC and has a slightly longer delay compared to other weapons when the view transitions to its iron sights. It can be procured at the Guest House after sending a Spy unit and receiving a report on its location. Is also included with Ocelot when he's recruited, for obvious reasons. * MK23 - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. A semi-automatic handgun fitted with a suppressor and laser sight. Can be obtained by recruiting Raiden or by completing the hidden mission during the Extreme difficulty. Submachine Guns CQC or iron sights cannot be used in conjunction with a submachine gun. * MAC-10 - A 45. ACP caliber SMG with a high-rate of fire. Used by Null in combination with his Machete in game. Equipped with a suppressor. Can be obtained at the Power Substation via a Spy Unit Report. * Uzi - A 9mm x 19mm SMG with a high-rate of fire. Can also be procured at the Production Plant if a Spy Unit is sent there and sends a report. * Scorpion - A 32.ACP caliber SMG; it is equipped with a laser-aiming module for targeting. Can be procured at the Supply Depot via a Spy report. Can also be used by FOX soldiers. * P90 - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. A SMG using 5.7mm x 28 mm rounds, Bullpup style gun. Holds 50 rounds per magazine. Can be obtained from Tengu soldiers. Assault Rifles CQC cannot be used in conjunction with an assault rifle. * AK47 - Russian made 7.62mm x 39mm assault rifle, standard issue for the Soviet soldiers, developed in 1947. The AK-47 is the most famous assault rifle in history. Used by all Soviet male soldiers. Holds 30 rounds per magazine. * M16A1 - American made 5.56mm x 45mm assault rifle, commonly used by the military. Holds 20 rounds per magazine. Can be procured at the Soviet Patrol Base via the Spy Unit. * XM177E2 - A carbine version of the M16; the barrel and butt of the rifle both have been shortened, fitted with a silencer and has 30 round magazines. One of the many weapons used by FOX soldiers and exclusive only to them. * M16A1 w/ M203 GL - A gun not usable by anyone else but Python. It is an M16A1 rifle customized with an M203 Grenade Launcher. The rifle ammunition itself is lethal as opposed to the Liquid Nitrogen ammunition for the grenade launcher which will freeze the player's equipped weapons and equipment and drain their stamina upon impact and releases a blinding mist either way. Python will use this weapon to confront the player in battle and relinquishes this upon recruitment to Naked Snake's team (the reason is unknown, but it can be assumed from his statement that he won't have to take another life that he discarded it when he joined FOXHOUND). * M4A1 - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. American made modern carbine rifle using 5.56mm x 45mm rounds. 30 rounds per magazine. Can be obtained from a Navy SEAL or High-Tech soldier. * M4 SOPMOD - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. Uses 5.56mm x 45mm. Fitted with a foregrip. Can be obtained after recruiting Old Snake. * AKS-74U - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. Uses 5.45mm x 39mm rounds. Derived from the AK-47. Can be obtained from Gurlukovich soldiers. * FAMAS - Portable Ops Plus exclusive. Uses 5.56mm x 45mm rounds. Bullpup style weapon. Used by Genome soldier during Shadow Moses. Can be obtained from Genome Soldiers. Sniper Rifles CQC cannot be used in conjunction with a sniper rifle. Mobility is lost when using a sniper rifle. Sniper rifles can be used with or without the scope but has no iron sights. If the chosen character's Sniper Rifle grade (i.e. accuracy) is too low, using the item Pentazemin to reduce tremours is recommended. * SVD - A semi-automatic Soviet sniper rifle holding 10 7.62x54R rounds per magazine. It can be procured in the Western Wilderness via a Spy Unit Report. * Mosin Nagant - A Soviet bolt-action rifle deployed in large numbers in the Second World War, however it fires modified 7.62x54R tranquillizer darts in-game holding 5 rounds per magazine. Players of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater may recognize this weapon used by The End. The player must use this weapon at an appropriate range and be more careful with their aim as this weapon is not silenced like the MK22 and has a lower firing rate between shots. The scope has thick crosshairs making it suitable for use at night. Can be procured at the Nuclear Warhead Storage Facility via a Spy Unit Report. Shotguns CQC or iron sights cannot be used in conjunction with a shotgun. Damage decreases with range. The wider blast radius is useful in taking out multiple incoming soldiers at short range or in holding up soldiers without aiming at their head. However, it cannot be used to fire at the legs of soldiers equipped with the Ballistic Shield. * M37 - An ambidextrous 12-gauge shotgun; holds four rounds. It can be procured at the Rail Bridge if a Spy Unit stationed there finds and reports it's location. * M870 - A 12-gauge shotgun; a step up from the M37 by holding seven rounds. Can be procured at the Airport after receiving a spy report from a spy unit stationed there. Heavy Weapons CQC cannot be used in conjunction with a heavy weapon. * M63 - A light machine gun variant of the M63 weapons system; fires 5.56x45MM ammo. Has 100 rounds per box magazine. Cannot be viewed from its iron sights. Although lacks accuracy this weapon is effective against machines and large numbers of enemies. It can be procured at the Harbor if a Spy Unit stationed at the area finds and reports it. * RPG-7 - Soviet made rocket propelled grenade launcher using 85MM HEAT ammunition ideal for anti-tank and anti-air use. Mobility is lost when deployed. Triggers alert mode upon impact. The player can view down the attached scope instead of locking-on or view from first-person as a shoulder-fire weapon. Throwing Weapons CQC cannot be used in conjunction with explosives. * Grenade - A standard frag grenade. Triggers alert mode upon exploding. * Stun Grenade - A grenade that temporarily blinds and knocks-out enemies. Will simply raise the nearby soldiers' attention and trigger caution mode rather than alert mode in Metal Gear Solid. * Chaff Grenade - A grenade that temporarily disables electronics such as cameras and enemy radios. * Smoke Grenade - A grenade that releases smoke to provide quick visual cover. * LN G (Liquid Nitrogen Grenade) - A grenade that releases liquid nitrogen to provide quick visual cover and quick distraction of enemies and freezes all the player's deployed equipment and weapons when in proximity of the explosion. Exclusive to Python. Traps CQC cannot be used in conjunction with traps. The time required in setting one depends on the Trap grade of the chosen character. * Claymore - An anti-personnel mine. Triggers alert mode upon exploding. Can be safely disabled by a player moving on it only in prone position. Note that the player cannot acquire disabled Claymores for later use as opposed to Metal Gear Solid. * GA-KO - A non-lethal item. The player will wind up the doll upon deployment and any soldier that sees the doll moving will stay in their current position and curious (indicated by the question mark above their head). The doll will disappear shortly emitting a sound which will attract the enemy's attention and will follow the source of the sound giving the player a chance to slip by. * Magazine - A non-lethal item. The player can carry 10 magazines per slot in their inventory. When placed on the ground any male soldier who sees it will be lured over and will be occupied for several minutes unless disturbed. The player must stay out of sight when the soldier checks around him to see nobody else is looking at him before enjoying the magazine otherwise Alert mode will be triggered. While the soldier is enjoying the magazine, the player may walk around them even making footstep noises however must not go prone to avoid being seen. All females as well as enemies with the Artist career will not be affected by the magazine. The magazine is useless on Alert and Evasion mode and only one person at a time may be occupied with the magazine. * TNT - A chemically and mechanically stable explosive. The player may plant a TNT and trigger a TNT one at a time. Only triggers Caution mode when placed and detonated at the right distance away or Alert mode otherwise. They are essential in the story line as they are useful for creating distractions. The player may carefully sneak behind a soldier and place a TNT on their back. Melee * Spetsnaz Knife - Knife of the Soviet Spec-Ops; uses a spring-loaded mechanism to eject a blade. Expendable blade weapon in sets of 10 blades per slot in the player's inventory. Cannot be used with CQC. * Survival Knife - Standard combat knife. The player can uses quick slashes or use a longer stab for an instant kill. Can be procured at the Prison via a Spy Report, although another Survival Knife can be found at the Guest House in the same room as the Single Action Army. * Machete - A basic machete used exclusively by Null. Can only slash with this weapon but its final slash is a highly lethal one. Cannot be used with CQC. * Bowie Knife - Throwing knives used exclusively by Gene, can be thrown three at a time or used as a regular knife by the player. Cannot be used with CQC. * High Frequency Blade - A sword used exclusively by Raiden. Available in Portable Ops + only. * N.Blade - A sword used exclusively by the Arsenal Tengu. Available in Portable Ops + only. * Stun knife - A knife that causes a discharge of electricity to stun the opponent. Available in Portable Ops + only. Miscellaneous * Ballistic Shield - A ballistic shield is used by some enemies and can be used by the player. Only the enemy can use the shield in conjunction with a pistol, ram the player with it causing lethal damage and take an indefinite amount of shots. Their weak spot is their legs unless crouching however the most effective weapons against enemies equipped with shields are heavy weapons and explosives. The player can use a ballistic shield to knock enemies until they're unconscious and sustain a discrete number of shots to the shield before it becomes useless and disappears. It is procured at the Research Lab via a spy unit. * Laser - A laser gun used exclusively by Cunningham. A semi-automatic weapon with no recoil, the best accuracy and a firing rate comparable to a pistol. Can be continuously fired with no dedicated reloading sequence like a conventional weapon. Uses special unique laser ammunition that can be refreshed with each new deployment in areas and a maximum capacity of 500 shots and can be increased by having more Arms Specialists in the player's technical unit. Mobility is lost when deployed, as it automatically puts the user into first person mode. Cannot be used with CQC. Category:MGSPO weapons Category:Weapons